A Very Monkey Christmas
by GIR lover42
Summary: Winter has come,and the worst has happened.Nova,the Hyper force's main fighter,has come down with a terrible case of the Flu.Another bad thing,Otto is going to make soup.Warning:There is one OC,she is named after a Japanese restaurant.PLZ read and reveiw!
1. One Word, Caos

It was a cold winter's day when it all started. All robot monkeys lazed on the couch, tired after a long day of fighting evil doers. The only one up and active was Chiro, he was cooking the food.

"C'mon guys! Food's done!" he called from the kitchen. Everyone trundled happily into the kitchen…except Nova. Nova trudged behind everyone else, feet dragging, eyes drooping.

"Nova, you k?" Otto asked, scarfing down a gigantic fork-full of macaroni.

"I-I'll be f-fi-" Nova's cheeks turned a pale shade of green mid-sentence.

"Nova? Are you okay? Answer me!" Chiro said, seriously. Nova moaned, then slightly looked up.

"D-D-Dizzy…" She stuttered, just before running of toward the bathroom. "What's wrong with Nova?" Chiro now asked Gibson and Antauri at once.

"I'm not completely sure, but I'm nearly positive that she either has food-poisoning or she is nervous about something." Gibson said.

"EEWW!" Otto cringed in his seat as the team heard Nova being sick again in the other room. "When I hear her throwin'-up, it makes me wanna be sick!"

"Me too." Chiro said, sticking his tongue out. "But Nova's the only one who has food-poisoning or nerves, so we can't get sick until she's better, which should be in a couple of hours or so." Nova was heard being sick again. "Gibson or Antauri, one of you check on Nova."

Antauri, knowing that Gibson was deep in his studies at that moment, walked out of the kitchen and into the bathroom with Nova. The rest of the team only heard Nova get sick only once more, then saw Antauri walk across the hall with his arm wrapped around Nova. Poor Nova was leaning on Antauri's shoulder, shivering and looking rather tired and sickly. Chiro walked over to where they were standing.

"No Chiro." Antauri warned. "Stay away. Nova has a contagious illness. I am not positive on what it is yet, I will need Gibson's help with that. He is more scientific in that matter, and he is the only one of us that has medical supplies. Come with me." Nova's face turned that funny shade of green as she moaned again and looked up at Antauri. "NOW." Gibson came with the medical supplies as instructed…and a bucket. About an hour later, Gibson emerged from the other room.

"Bad news." He announced. "Nova doesn't have food-poisoning, or an over active nervous system. Nova has come down with a case of the Flu. None of us can catch it, though. We have all had mild cases of the Flu this year, so we are immune. Nova hasn't caught it until now, and now she has a very severe case. We all must help take care of her, working in shifts will probably work best. Antauri is taking his shift first. We will make a chart to keep track of who's turn it is until Nova is feeling better again."

"I'll take the second turn." Chiro volunteered. Just then, the alarm went off. "MONKEYS,MOBILIZE!" Chiro screeched.

"Oh, fizzle sticks with melted butter. We have no one to drive Foot Crusher Cruiser Six! Nova's sick, we can't make her do it!"

All of a sudden, Antauri waltzed out of the other room.

"Chiro, stay with Nova. The threat seems small, so I will see what it is." He said. Chiro walked over and moved Nova onto the couch to lie down as Antauri walked to the door.

He opened it to reveal a robot monkey, a bit taller than himself, running into the Super Robot continuously. Her eyes were light purple, and her face and body were sky blue.

"Hault." Antauri said calmly. "You are disturbing an ill one. What is your name?" The sky blue monkey hesitated to answer at first,then...

"MAH NAME BE MIZU!" she cried.


	2. Mizu is part of the story now!:D

Antauri thought about her name for a moment.

"Mizu," He said. "Come with me. You must be quiet, one of our teammates is ill." Mizu followed him into the Super Robot.

"HAI!" She screeched when she saw the team.

"SHHH!" Chiro Shhed. "Who are you and why are you here?"

"This is Mizu, she is of our kind, as you can see, and I decided to bring her in out of the cold to actually meet. You see, Mizu. We thought we were the only ones the Alchemist created. Please tell us your story."

"Well….ummmm…..I dunno! I was outside walkin around after coming out of a lab thingy, it got cold, he saw me and then- OOH! Christmas tree!" Mizu ran over to the newly put up tree, examining every branch carefully.

"Well, the reason we need you to be quiet, Mizu, is that Nova, the only female Hyperforce member, is sick and only now fell asleep, and ones who are sick need plenty of rest."

"Mmmhmmm…." Was Mizu's simple response. Nova darted across the hall to the bathroom again.

"Who's turn is it?" Chiro asked.

"Consult the chart!" Gibson cried, galloping over to the chart. "Ummm…Sprx's, but I'll take it." He made his way to Nova.

"Oooh! I wanna help! Please? " Mizu begged. After everyone had agreed to let her, she happily skipped over to the chart and added her name last.


	3. Everything fits into place, somehow

** Jager belongs to Elitemonkeys on Deviantart! I only own Bunjy, Mizu, and Serenade! not anythin' else!**

Everything was the same for the next hour. Nova was either resting on the couch or in the bathroom, Otto was making soup, Mizu was assisting him, Sprx and Chiro were playing video games, Antauri was meditating, and Gibson was taking care of Nova. Nothing changed until a high-pitched screaming sound was heard from outside.

"What was that?" Chiro said quietly, looking up from his game.

"Don't worry kid, I'll see….." Sprx paused the game and went out the door of Foot Crusher Cruiser five. "MORE?" The team heard Sprx shout when he exited the Super Robot. He soon returned with two small female Robot monkeys, one much smaller than the other and sobbing. The taller one was blue, navy, and purple, trying to soothe the smaller one, while the smaller on was light green, with a multicolored helmet and blue eyes with purple dots.

"Who are they?" Asked Chiro.

"SERENADE!" Mizu screeched, running through the door and shooting to the taller monkey, hugging her around the waist. "Why is Bunjy crying? Is she hurt?"

"She just got a few scars that I was tending to, and started screaming when I touched them." The one now known as Serenade said quietly. The one known as Bunjy calmed her crying to sniffling, and the monkey team started to question them.

"Where do you come from? And how do you know Mizu?" Chiro asked, slightly annoyed.

"Umm…..We don't know where we come from…And I am Mizu's older sister and Bunjy is our baby sister. I'm sorry to disturb you, I work in medical aid, and was trying to disinfect Bunjy's scar." Serenade pointed to the long scar down the middle of Bunjy's face and across her eyelid.

"Wait…" Chiro cut in during Serenades sentence. "You're like a doctor? We have a sick member of the team, and our doctor is probably getting tired. Would you mind helping him out and taking on the ill one?"

"Ummm…..Sure. Just, please, keep an eye on Bunjy and Mizu. Mizu is crazy like, as you know, and Bunjy is really young and will probably get into trouble or hurt herself. Will you be kind enough to show n=me where my patient is?" Chiro led Serenade to the other room, where two cookie dough sellers were standing there talking three-hundred-four miles per hour. Serenade glanced to the sofa where an unsteady Nova slowly sat up and threw the remote at one of the small children's heads. She had perfect aim and sent them flying out the door.

"So sorry, Nova, I opened the door and they just ran in a blur through the door." Gibson said, closing the door. "Who knows how they floated."

…..in the other room…..

"Mizu, can we go to the park?" Bunjy said hopefully to her older sister.

"Umm…..Sure, but you must say it like 'Le Park'" Mizu giggled, her sister dragging her toward the park in Shuggazoom. "We're goin' the da park!Be back later!"

As Bunjy and Mizu walked through the park, they didn't notice someone watching them.

"3….2…1!" Jager said in a whisper from high in the trees. He was a tall monkey, his fur being blue, his armor somewhat green, and he having metal points on his tail. The young monkey was a prankster, and hearing giggling girls, he couldn't resist.

And that's when it hit Mizu. A bird. Right in the middle of her head.

"Who in the name of Bob the Elite dropped this stupid bird on my dang head?" Mizu screeched furiously. Bunjy giggled, soon ending her laughter with a song.

"Mizu's got a bird on her head! Mizu's got a bird on her head! Mizu's got a bird on her head! And she keeps it there all day!" Then it hit Bunjy. Acorns. Right in the middle of her face. Jager chuckled, then made his way down the tree to collect his bird.

"Who did this…." Mizu yelled, just in time to look up and see Jager bounding from limb to limb of the tree, soon landing beside Mizu.

"I believe you have something of mine." He said to Mizu, gesturing to the bird.

"Umm…..uhhh….h-hi…" Was all that Mizu could get out.


End file.
